Dolls which perform activities are well known in the art and have been provided for many years. The activities performed by such dolls are virtually endless in variety and have included virtually all human activities including walking, talking, eating, sleeping, crawling, skating, swimming and the playing of various sports and activities. The mechanisms provided within such activity performing dolls have been equally varied through the years as practitioners have sought to perfect the activity doll. Thus, dolls have been provided which include battery-power sources and electric motors operating various limb movement apparatus. Earlier dolls utilized movement apparatus which was spring powered by wind-up motors. Still other activity dolls have been provided which utilize a manual or hand powered activity. Such hand powered activity dolls are characterized generally by having articulated parts such as limbs or appendages together with an internal movement mechanism which drives the activity feature.
Among the various types of dolls which are well known in the art, perhaps the most challenging type of doll which is adapted for performing various activities is found in the type of dolls known generally as "fashion dolls". Fashion dolls are generally described as relatively small and slender dolls having hard molded plastic bodies and articulated arms, legs and head. The small size of such types of dolls render the process of fitting an internal drive mechanism suitable for activity performance within the limited space of the doll body difficult if not some times impossible.
In the face of the continued popularity and consumer appeal of activity type dolls, practitioners in the art have provided various improved dolls and apparatus therefore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,030 issued to Bart et al. sets forth a JUMPING TOY which is capable of jumping rope. The rope jumping is accomplished by providing a doll body capable of sliding up and down upon its legs and having an internal spring and drive apparatus. The internal spring provides energy for the drive apparatus which in turn is coupled to a synchronized movement mechanism which rotates the dolls arms and passes a jump rope beneath the dolls feet as the feet are snapped upwardly into the doll body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,039 issued to Balgin sets forth a ROPE-SKIPPING TOY which closely imitates rope jumping by a human. A battery-powered motor is activated and deactivated by lightly pressing on the top of the dolls head. Once in motion, the doll appears to swirl the rope overhead and underfoot while effecting a jump each time the rope passes beneath the dolls feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,219 issued to Price sets forth an ACTION CHARACTER FIGURE having a torso, a rotatable arm supported on the torso and a leg portion which is retractable into the lower end of the torso. The arm is connected to the leg within the interior of the torso such that rotation of the arm causes the leg to be retracted into the torso against a biasing spring. Releasing the arm causes a reverse action and a jumping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,026 issued to Newton et al. sets forth an FIGURE WHEREIN MANIPULATION OF ONE LIMB CAUSES MOTION OF ANOTHER having a toy figure in which a pivotally supporting leg operates an internal drive mechanism within the doll torso. The drive mechanism in turn causes a pivotal movement of one of the doll arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,182 issued to Terzian et al. sets forth a SELF-PROPELLED TOY having a toy figure supporting a movable weight mass within the body interior. The weight mass is operated to be moved rapidly between first and second positions to induce a vertical jumping movement of the toy. A rotatable arm pair supports a jump rope which is passed beneath the doll feet as the doll is moved vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,378 issued to Roberts sets forth a DOLL having a base supporting a vertical member upon which a wind up motor drive is further supported. The motor drive is coupled to a horizontally extending shaft which in turn is coupled to the shoulders of a toy figure. The toy figure includes a jump rope which is rotated as the wind up mechanism rotates the doll arms and periodically lifts the toy vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,649 issued to Trautmann sets forth an SKIPPING TOY having a doll within which a fly wheel is rotatably supported. The fly wheel provides a source of rotational power when rotated by a pull-string which in turn is used to move the doll arms in a simulated rope jumping action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,330 issued to Abe sets forth a TOY AMUSEMENT DEVICE having a housing supporting a plurality of rotatable members.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved, interesting and amusing activity dolls.